


Expulsion

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry has to deliver horrible news to Hermione while she’s in the library. AU





	Expulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Author’s Note:** This drabble is completely AU. There’s no mention of Voldemort, and Harry is slightly OOC, but I blame it on maturity.

**Summary:** Harry has to deliver horrible news to Hermione while she’s in the library.

 

**Expulsion **

_for those who love_

_to see a friendship at it’s best_    

 Hermione Granger was sitting in the Hogwart’s library, researching her charms essay when her best friend walked through the doors. She did not realize this, as she was deeply immersed in a giant tome, so Harry stealthily walked behind the nearest bookcase and made a roundabout way to her table, so he came up behind her. He bent near her ear and whispered. 

“Hermione.”

Shrieking, said girl stood and spun, knocking over her chair, and causing Madame Pince’s hawk eyes to focus on the Boy-Who-Lived and his friend. Hermione clutched her hand to her chest, shot an apologetic look at the librarian, and smacked Harry on the arm.

Sitting back down, Hermione noticed Harry had a somber look on his face. She shot him a questioning look, patted the seat next to her, and closed her book. Harry sat, sighing heavily.

“Hermione, I’ve got some bad news.”

At his serious tone, Hermione’s heart sped, and she became panicked. Did something happen to Ron? Her parents? 

“What, Harry? What happened?” She breathed, not wanting to know the answer.

There was a pause, and then, “I’ve been expelled.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “ _What_ did you just say?”

Harry breathed deeply, and then repeated, “I’ve been expelled.”

Hermione gasped, and then sat back, saying “Oh, my…”

There was a moment of silence as her mind raced through the possible ways to appeal this. Then she realized, “Harry, what on earth did you do?”

Harry, looking at her with a dead serious face, raised his arms and flexed his muscles, kissed both of his biceps, and then said, 

“I brought these guns to school.”

And as he started chuckling, Hermione shoved him off his chair, and huffed loudly, causing Madame Pince to look in their direction again. Sending yet another apologetic look to the woman, she went back to her book, but not with one last declaration. 

“ _Honestly._ Harry, you are _such_ an arse.” 

   


End file.
